


Touch the Wings of an Angel... Doesn't Mean You Can Fly

by orphan_account



Series: celestica [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Addiction, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fame, Fear, Female Friendship, First Date, First Kiss, First Sexual Experience, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Intimacy, Lesbianism, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Substance Abuse, Wedding Planning, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessica and Trish take Hope in in the aftermath of tragedy the three women soon come to find themselves confronting challenges both together and alone.  For Hope; a desire to rediscover her independence and take back her former life. Trish grapples with identity issues, left to decide whether to step out and embrace her real self. Coupled with lingering conflict with her mother. Jessica is made to contend with the effects her past have had upon her present and to decide what future she wishes, not only for herself but also Trish and Hope. While all three are met with the shared burden of navigating through lives changed by their shared experience and how they may help and hinder one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Pt. 1

In the depths of my gloom/  
I crawl out for you/  
From the peaks of my joy/  
I crawl back into.../  
(‘Every Shining Time You Arrive’-Sunny Day Real Estate)

It started after 3 in the morning, a shrill, prolonged scream of pure terror. By the time it had subsided, Trish was on her feet, stumbling through her bedroom door as the bursts of shrieks then followed it. The banging and creaking almost rivalling the harsh wails.

Trish tried to rouse herself, she needed to be alert and attentive, yet the whimpering felt like a stab in the chest. As she stepped into Hope’s bedroom, the darkness forced her eyes to adjust. The crumpled mess of blankets in the middle of the room covering the quivering figure was a difficult sight to see again.

As she stepped forward, Trish spoke softly.

“Hope. Hope?”

As the younger girl slipped out from under her covers, her cheeks tear stained and her large eyes glistening with still unshed tears, her lip quivered as she whispered.

“Trish.”

As Trish sat on the edge of the bed, she gradually coaxed Hope out from under the covers, pulling the girl into an embrace, she ran her hands down her back as she shushed her softly. Hope’s body continued to shake as she clung to Trish, murmuring protests. Trying to push the lingering visions from her mind’s eyes.

Trish then kissed her forehead as she whispered.

“It’s gotten kind of cold in here again.”

A meek nod, Hope only slowly relinquished her hold but remained firmly pressed to Trish’s body.

“It, it was a different one this time.”

Before Trish could say a word, Hope buried her face against her chest.

“No! I don’t, don’t want to talk about it.”

Feeling the girl’s tears seeping through her top and sprinkling against her skin, Trish nodded as she pulled Hope closer, gently caressing her back as she whispered.

“Hope, you’re ok.”

A pause, she let silence fill the air as Hope slowly fell still and quiet, but remained attached with fevered anxiety.

Trish then resumed, guiding Hope to her feet as she supported her.

“Why don’t we go down the hallway to my bedroom, ok?” 

Hope shuffled her feet but remained in place, her wet eyes gazing up to Trish, still streaked with terror from what she’d seen. She knew it wasn’t real, Trish was still holding her now and she collapsed into that touch.

Taken off guard, Trish swiftly pulled Hope back to her feet, a sigh as she managed a thin smile.

“Guess you’re not feeling too good, I’ve got you.”

As Hope draped her arms around Trish’s neck, the older woman gently hoisted her off the ground, balancing Hope’s legs across her arms. Despite the short distance, Trish had to move slowly, carefully. The dark and Hope’s heavy body both impediments. With the other lingering danger that Hope might have another hit of anxiety.

Once she returned to her bedroom, Trish bent down to gently set Hope down on her side of the bed, the girl scurried under the covers, clutching them close to her. As Trish gingerly took her place beside Hope, she extended her hand under the covers, lightly grasping Hope’s.

In return the girl snatched Trish’s hand, still racked with the after effects of her nightmare but while Trish pushed herself to remain wide awake and attentive, Hope’s grip remained fierce even as she slipped into slumber. 

Gradually Trish edged over, moving across the bed, she wrapped her other arm around Hope, cradling the girl close to her. Hope seemed to be sleeping soundly, yet Trish didn’t let her eyes close until she was assured her young companion was completely content. As her hand slipped from Hope’s, Trish closed her eyes lightly. Remaining vigilant as her body wrapped around Hope, vigilant in her protectiveness.

So the story's told beyond our grasp/  
We were climbing on forever an infinite task/  
Shoulders straining with the endless toil/  
We're nothing more than a feather moving in the wind  
(‘Every Shining Time You Arrive’-Sunny Day Real Estate)


	2. Prologue Pt 2

You were my gentle unfolding/  
The wool and the dye, the needle and eye/  
‘Nightwatchman’-Bell X1

By the time morning had come around, Trish woke long before Hope had even begun to stir. She ensured she was fully roused that by the time the young blonde’s eyes snapped open, Trish Was able to lean down and stroke her hair as she whispered.

“Feeling better Hope?”

As she shuffled to cuddle closer to Trish, wary of even an inch coming between them, Hope managed a smile as she nodded.

The sound of a visitor indicated by the short, sharp buzzing from the front door followed by another a moment later caused Trish to give a slight laugh, concealing her annoyance.

“Why don’t you go and have something to eat?”

Escorting Hope to the kitchen, Trish tried to ignore the renewed burst of noise, gently patting Hope’s back as she dashed to her door, opening it and giving a sigh. She set her eyes on Jessica as she spoke.

“If you had been here-”

Deciding to not finish as she took notice of the withering look she received, when Trish stepped aside, Jessica trudged inside.

Moving closer to Jessica, Trish whispered as she grasped her arm, leading her out of a potential line of sight.

“Yeah. Well Hope would have appreciated it if you did.”

When Jessica turned, her expression contorted, an undercurrent of anger lingered beneath her surprise. But Trish seemed to be distracted, the blonde glancing over her shoulder.

Jessica whispered sharply, trying to draw back her attention.

“Trish.”

A sharp Jolt, Trish locked her gaze with Jessica, resuming her low whisper, her own emotions began to become more prominent. Aggravation prime with sadness a close second.

“Another nightmare, she wouldn’t tell me what it was, but I think it was about us.”

As Jessica took it in, she grimaced. All too well aware of what Hope was enduring, yet there was no way to change it. Those memories were going to remain for a lifetime. It was only Trish’s voice that snapped Jessica out of her faint trance.

“Jess, she needs you too.”

A stiff nod, Jessica slipped loose of Trish’s grasp, making her way towards the kitchen.

Hope sat at the large counter, staring into the distance yet straightening up sharply as the footsteps approached, her head turned as she locked her eyes on Jessica. A light squeak slipping from between her lips.

“Hi Jessica.”

Jessica cautiously made her way around to sit beside Hope, the girl’s tension began to melt away, yet she leaned against Jessica with lingering trepidation.

Jessica spoke simply and softly, loosely wrapping an arm around Hope.

“Hey.”

Silence hung between the two, the only sound the subdued thud of Trish’s heels against the floor. 

Watching closely from her doorway vantage point, Trish tried to avoid impeding or intruding. Yet the silence was deeply unnerving. She couldn’t help but think what she would say now, how she would find the right words to put Hope’s mind at ease.

Jessica began to feel that Trish’s presence was a positive, it surely would remind Hope that she wasn’t alone, but as she could feel the shuffling and tension through the blonde’s body language. Jessica lightly placed a hand against the small of Hope’s back as she whispered.

“I can’t be here every day or stay every night, but…tonight I can.”

Hope launched herself into a tight hug, wrapping herself around Jessica, a low murmur from the blonde as she tightened her hold. 

Trish’s own nervousness had pushed her to move forward, halfway to the pair when she realized Hope was fine, excited but fine.

As Jessica returned the hug, she lightly placed her hands against Hope’s back for a moment, dragging her hands a subtle signal to Trish to come over.

When Trish stepped closer she then added herself to the embrace, hugging Hope from behind as she whispered softly.

“Do you feel up to going out today?”

As Hope shook her head, pushing closer against Jessica, Trish remained undeterred, she retained her gentle tone as she asked.

“You’re sure, not even around the block?”

Hope turned her head and gave a big eyed, pleading look to Trish. Proving to be all that was needed to convince Trish to whisper her concession.

“Ok, maybe another time.”

Let's go another round/  
Let's go another round  
‘Nightwatchman’-Bell X1


	3. Chapter 3

But New York cares/  
Got to be some more change in my life  
(‘NYC’-Interpol)

Trish knew that it was a forlorn cause, yet some small part of her had thought, anticipated that maybe her mother was for turning. But she knew from the look on the older woman’s face that it either wouldn’t be or Trish would need the rest of the day to even receive a consideration.

Dorothy frowned as she propped herself up on her elbow, Trish’s apartment seemed even more lived in then before. Yet she returned her mind to the topic at hand. A faux sweet smile as she spoke.

“Come again?”

Trish had to firmly remind herself this was her mother, that smug look had to be ignored. Clenching her jaw, Trish then spoke again, slower as she set her eyes on Dorothy.

“Mom, I’m a lesbian.”

Trish was determined not to back down, her mother’s hold over her was long gone. She rationalized this as a mere courtesy, if Dorothy truly cared she’d appreciate it.

Yet the older woman only paused then replied with the verbal equivalent of a shrug.

“Hmm, and what are you going to do about it dear?”

Her own gaze fixing on Trish as she continued, her tone becoming firmer.

“A splashy coming out, front page headlines, interviews. That’s not what you want.”

She managed to self-censor before the words left her lips but there remained a hard edge to her tone, exasperation creeping in.

“How do you know?”

“Think of your audience. They’re not all as modern as you are. To some of them, a lesbian is still such a strange concept, your network won’t keep your show on the air out of the goodness of their hearts. Too much controversy and they’ll simply unload you and all that baggage.

I’m sorry but-”

Trish raised her hand to object, as she spoke it became an effort to maintain her patience. She was more than hurt, her own mother’s words were all still about fame and how to preserve it, this time.

“So with-”

A pause, knowing that Dorothy would only have more to barrage her with if she was to mention Jessica, Trish avoided that by continuing.

“My girlfriend, what do I tell her, huh?”

Yet before Trish could gather her thoughts to continue, Dorothy interjected, her surprise mostly genuine if embellished slightly.

“Girlfriend? Patricia, you’re moving much too quickly with this. First you invite me here out of the blue and then it’s to tell me that you’re having a change of sexuality.”

Trish had to clench her jaw again, she felt genuine anger within her, there was so much she wanted to counter, to argue against. But she knew her mother well, the woman would simply use attrition to keep the conversation from progressing.

Trish replied simply but her tense body language behind it signalled her real feelings.

“No, we’re happy, so is Hope.”

A distasteful look, Dorothy offered only a stiff nod, as Trish’s look seemed to be demanding more, she spoke simply.

“Oh yes, that young lady. So much like Jessica, you really shouldn’t let the strays flock to you.”

Trish fell silent and still for a prolonged moment, when she was assured she’d heard exactly what was said, she spoke in a flat tone.

“What?”

Dorothy was aware she’d let it slip, her disdain would not sit well with Trish. Yet as she did still consider ways she might change her mind, she hastily added.

“Nothing dear, if you three are happy then-”

The transparent attempt to assuage her didn’t have the desired effect, rather Trish spoke in a firmer tone, leaning closer.

“Mom. They’re people, people I care about.”

Dorothy refused to be swayed, least of all by her own daughter. Dorothy was the one who had raised Patricia, all but handed her fame to her. Her self-confidence and sense of owed gratitude insulated herself from Trish’s point.

“I know and you’ve always had such a big heart, but expending yourself like this, it isn’t right. Whatever will they offer you in return? Do they pay rent, clean up the apartment-”

The words felt like dull jabs rather than the piercing thrusts they were no doubt meant to be. Trish could give only a weary sigh as she gestured to the door.

“Can you just leave, please?”

Hope did want to make her friends proud of her, she couldn’t bring herself to think of them as caregivers, as if she was some sad case who had nowhere else to go so she was deposited with those who would put up with her. But as her intrusive thoughts encroached on her positivity she stiffened.

Reminding herself that she’d been able to get outside, almost the entire day, she was interacting with people again. While Trish and Jessica went about their days too.

Yet a small part of Hope still felt unhappy that the only way she could venture out was to bundle up, enveloped in layers of clothing to disguise herself. To lose her form within it. A pair of large sunglasses perched atop her completed her look.

She shuffled along the crowded pavement as a thin smile appeared, she’d managed to achieve it. Though this had been just one day and the most she’d done was spent it in the city. Hope was taking it as a victory, small but significant.

But now the lure of home called to her, to be back safe with Trish and perhaps Jessica would be there too, like she’d promised. The thought of spending time with the two, safe and comfortable did spur her on.

As she approached the subway entrance, shuffling aside as the streaming crowd seemed to show no care or concern for one person standing in their way. Nudged and struck as she meekly moved aside, tilting her sunglasses down to ensure she was reading the dark sign right.

Momentarily staying put to give herself a mental pep talk she then stepped forward, hugging the railing as she descended.

It's up to me now, turn on the bright lights/  
Got to be some more change in my life  
(‘NYC’-Interpol)


	4. Chapter 4

'Cause i'm not scared/  
But i'd like some extra spare time/  
(‘Pictures of Success’-Rilo Kiley)

Some things never did change, even during her absence Hope could see that the platforms remained crammed with commuters and passengers sweeping back and forth. Hope shuffled to a safe spot as she waited for her train to arrive. Keeping her sunglasses firmly in place, Hope tried to avoid staring. Even with her eyes obscured behind her dark lenses she was wary of confrontation.

Remaining hesitant she slipped onto the train once the last moment came, when almost everyone else was abroad, as she was left with no seat, she cautiously 

“Miss. Would you like my seat?”

She tensed, the densely packed carriage made it a challenge for her to tell where the voice was coming from, as she then felt a firm grasp on her wrist she cringed and tried to break away. But as the hold fell away and the voice muttered apologies, Hope slipped her shades onto the top of her head.

As she leaned aside, her small stature just about letting her view between the other passengers, as she noticed a petite blonde fretting, Hope then slipped between the people, standing before her as she gave a meek smile.

“Hi, uh I’m not blind…I just like them, for fashion.”

As Karen listened she gave a nod, her blush subsiding as her would be good deed turned out to be unnecessary she did feel that if nothing else a nice talk could come from it.

With the train lurching forward, the pair grasped the overhead railings to balance themselves, another smile exchanged.

Karen then chose to be the one to speak first.

“So you’re from the city?”

Hope shook her head, clenching her hand around the rail as she replied in a barely whisper.

“No, uh another town. Out of state but I used to go to NYU.”

Though Karen had to lean in close and even then strained to hear Hope’s low voice, she showed a genuine look of interest as she nodded. Yet also slipped an encouraging note into her voice.

“Wow, that’s really impressive. Maybe you can go back?”

Hope could only manage a thin, sad smile as she sighed. Now and here was not the time to tell the woman the reasons why.

“I don’t think so.”

At the back of her mind Hope knew that a stop would come and the blonde would step off, perhaps disappear for good. Yet she didn’t know if she could find the courage to invite her back to ‘her place’. But what might Trish and Jessica think then 

Noticing Hope had fallen silent, Karen gently patted her arm as she whispered, her concern apparent.

“Are you ok?”

As Hope was roused, she managed a little more confident smile as she spoke.

“Hope. My name’s Hope.”

For a moment Karen was bewildered then deciding to go along with Hope’s introduction she replied.

“Karen, and my stop is coming up soon. So maybe I’ll see you another time, Hope.”

As Jessica stood in the doorway, her permanent frown unchanging even as from the otherside of the threshold Claire looked her over then showed a thin smile as she spoke.

“Jessica, and you’re not here to be patched up.”

A shrug Jessica retorted.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk.”

Claire loosely crossed her arms over her chest, watching Jessica closely, she didn’t seem to be inebriated, at least not heavily. So she gave a nod then stepped aside, letting Jessica move inside.

Hope clutched Karen’s hand firmly as she led her down the hallway towards Trish’s apartment. Though Karen had begun to deduce who Hope was, her face so familiar she had been a little shaken when she first realized it.

Within Trish’s apartment, she slumped over the kitchen counter as she sighed heavily, Jessica stood beside her. A firm tone, her expression displayed discontent bordering on fatigue.

“Trish.”  
Tilting her head up, the blonde locked her gaze on Jessica as she replied simply.

“I know. But she’s still mom, Jessica.”

Jessica rapidly replied, leaning closer, her tone sharp.

“So? Do you think she ever saw you as a daughter?”

Trish held back as the buzzer then sounded she pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the door, Jessica decided to let her go, then tried to shake off her own lingering feelings. Not wanting to upset Hope by giving the impression there’d been a fight.

As Trish glanced to the monitor she was curious for a moment, Hope had brought a friend, as she studied the other figure she couldn’t quite recognize her but as she noticed Hope’s nervous shuffling she unlocked the door to let the pair inside.

Jessica having drifted out of the kitchen, cast a curious gaze between Hope and the other blonde. She too noticed something about the new girl.

Trish was the one to step forward and gently grasp Hope’s free hand as she whispered.

“Hey, how did it go?”

Hope gave a quick nod as she smiled softly, whispering to Trish.

“Great, her name’s Karen.”

Trish then turned to Karen, her smile remaining yet internally she was only more confused as to how this had all come together. Yet for Jessica’s benefit she spoke aloud.

“Hi Karen, it’s great to meet you.”

As she was now standing face to face with Trish herself, Karen knew there was no mistaking her. Yet she gave only a nod accompanied by a smile.

I'm not scared/  
But the bills keep changing colors  
(‘Pictures of Success’-Rilo Kiley)


	5. Chapter 5

Ghosts in the photograph/  
Never lied to me  
(‘Take Me Somewhere Nice’-Mogwai)

Sitting behind her desk, waiting for her cue Trish did feel a looming sense of anxiety. Live broadcasting hadn’t troubled her before. Yet now as her mother’s words lingered at the back of her head. Needling and undermining her, as they always had done. She almost wanted to back down, to re-plan it.

But before she could commit to her retreat, the signal announce she was ‘live’ once more. As she adopted a smile, she began.

“I wanted to break from our announced schedule, to discuss something important, personally important.”

A pause, she was going for it, she wouldn’t back down. She couldn’t, so many people needed to hear it, but most of all it would be a major step to resolve herself. Running her tongue against her bottom lip, she then straightened up, addressing her invisible audience as personally as she could.

“My name is Trish Walker and I am a lesbian.”

She let her statement hang in the air for a moment, to allow it to land on her listeners, hearing the murmuring of some of her staff in the background, Trish then resumed.

“I always knew, kind of. As a little girl I looked up to a lot of older actresses. But I allowed other people to tell me that it was all just platonic. That I wanted to copy their dress sense, wear the same kind of make-up.

I was expected to like boys, to act giggly and shy when interviewers would ‘tease’ me about having a boyfriend. I was just a child then. There was always someone to tell me what I was ‘meant’ to do, and I had to listen.

I wasn’t able to leave that part of my past behind with my uh previous career. I just felt that keeping things quiet would work out, some people knew about my sexuality before I did. And they tried to steer me away from exploring, from learning more about myself.

My friends, most of them, they’ve always been there for me. And I, I…”

Needing to take a pause, she dabbed at the corner of her eyes, glistening tears forming as she released a shaky breath.

“I am proud to say that one of those friends is going to be my wife.”

A renewed pause, her second revelation. She needed to let it have the time and space to be heard, for everyone to know. When she continued, her voice wavered, her body shook as her tears began to slip.

“I am choosing not to share her name as we, we both would prefer to maintain a private relationship. But I wanted to come out, today as I know that among my audience there are people of all ages, all sexualities. 

And I am embracing who I am, I am living my life honestly and I couldn’t be happier.”

Her tears of joy streaked down her cheeks and landed on her chest and lap as she gave a light, nervous laugh.

“My girlfriend is just all I ever wanted in a partner. I want to tell everyone that living in fear, in confusion. You don’t have to. I know that some will reject you when you come out, it’s…happened to me.

But there are so many others out there who will support you, love you. If your family disowns you, then you can find a new family, you, you can be something so very special to so many people.”

A shuddering sigh, she wanted to end her message, to leave it there. But she felt compelled to deliver a final note, her eyes shutting as she focused herself intently.

“To everyone listening, I want to be one of those people for you. If you reach out, then I will do what I can to support you.”

As ripples of applause sounded, she smiled as she then whispered while tilting her head from the microphone.

“Can you cut now?”

Once the signal switched off, the applause from her in studio audience immediately picked up, sustaining for several moments as Trish sat and listened, her smile softly lingering as she whispered.

“Thank you.”

Every aircraft/  
Every camera/  
Is a wish that/  
Wasn't granted  
(‘Take Me Somewhere Nice’-Mogwai)


	6. Chapter 6

Let's disappear till tomorrow  
(‘Olympic Airways’-Foals)

Hope hadn’t felt in the way at Trish’s apartment, even though her friend wanted to go over the wedding plans with Jessica, Hope was assured she could stay, if she wished to. But as she preferred to go out, to keep pushing herself a little more. Hope decided that a date, an actual night out was what she wanted.

Karen had been a little surprised at how sudden Hope had switched from a bundle of quiet anxiety to asking her out. Yet she wasn’t going to rebuff her, the glimpses she got at Hope’s inner personality showed a sweet girl. Someone that Karen did want to become more acquainted with.

She remained unsure of how Trish connected to Hope, but felt that since Hope appeared content with whatever the arrangement was, Karen decided not to pry. 

Hope’s suggestion had been to go for a walk in the park, simple and modest, but what she felt comfortable with. As Karen’s hand remained snugly in her own, she felt safe, content but also happy. Leaning closer, she then slipped her free arm around Karen’s waist, pressing their sides together.

A light giggle, Karen gently teased.

“If you’re feeling cold Hope, we can always go back to my apartment.”

Pausing long enough to consider how her words might be interpreted, Karen’s cheeks turned pink as she gently added.

“Or, or we could…I mean I could walk you back to Trish’s apartment.”

Shaking her head, Hope turned then leaned in close, her bottom lip trembling yet she smiled.

“No, it’s ok…Trish doesn’t mind if I stay out.”

A nod followed by a gentle laugh, Karen close the gap between them even further, the tips of her shoes nudging against Hope’s as she whispered.

“Even if you stay out past your bedtime?”

For Hope it felt as if it were only she and Karen sharing a moment, everything else around them simply vanished. Her eyes fixed solely upon Karen, her eyes, her smile, her lips.

Hope eclipsed the last piece of space between them and planted her lips softly against Karen’s.

The older blonde released a faint gasp, but offered no resistance to Hope’s gentle kiss. With approval assured, Hope leaned in closer a hand drifting slowly along Karen’s back, fingers flexing as she moaned softly.

Their kiss lasting for only a moment but for either woman they were left feeling short changed when their lips parted, silence save for their low breaths. The pair remained so engrossed within one another, gazing lovingly that when my voice began the other responded.

“Hope.”

“Karen.”

A light blush shared by either woman, Karen whispering as she glanced down then back up, meeting Hope’s big, bright eyes.

“Oh, you were going to-”

But as Hope simply shook her head, Karen resumed her 

“So, back to my place?”

With the freedom to speak without worrying how loud she might be, Hope could inadvertently eavesdrop, Trish had decided that it was the time to have a long looming discussion with Jessica.

As the two sat in the kitchen, the countertop separating them, Trish wanted to avoid any distracting touches or other contact, she had to be firm.

“Jess, I’m really trying to get my mom far away from me and just out of my life, like you said. But babe, there’s something you’ve got to do to.”

Jessica tensed but nodded, willing to listen. To hear what her wife-to-be had to say. She could think of several things Trish would want her to leave behind. But she waited for Trish to say it herself.

A sigh, Trish pressed her hands to the counter as she slowly looked down then back up.

“It’s your drinking. When you’re sober I…can say things like this, and yeah sometimes there’s an argument but I trust you, you won’t hurt me.”

Despite her original intention she leaned closer, running a hand along Jessica’s arm as she added.

“And I’m not just thinking about me, Hope is going to be our daughter. I know she and you…both went through hell, but she’s getting better, every day. She’s even got a girlfriend now.”

A smile of pride crossed Trish’s lips as she paused, Jessica briefly mirrored it yet then slipped back into her introspection.  
“We don’t have a date set so if you think that rehab is for you, then I will wait however long it takes, but I have to ask you do to this, for all of us.”

A simple nod, Jessica slowly moved around the counter, pulling Trish into a tight, affectionate embrace she then kissed her.

Trish let herself surrender into the kiss, her arms draping around Jessica’s waist, the physical affection was welcomed, it relieved almost all her stress. Yet she did feel that there was something more, Jessica might be trying to distance herself from the issue.

But as the dark haired girl’s lips brushed Trish’s ear and she whispered.

“I promise.”

Trish felt that she could believe Jessica, that this time had finally gotten through to her, a smile crossed her lips as she turned and delivered her own kiss to her wife to be.

Sun down now/  
We have built our place  
(‘Olympic Airways’-Foals)


End file.
